Mine to Have
by Its-Lofty
Summary: Matthew had spent enough time hiding away from him. Now it was time for Alfred to fully illustrate exactly what he means when he says Mattie is his.


Matthew didn't like living like this.

Afraid to go outside, to look out the window, to even open his door and pick up the week old, tattered and rain-stained letters he'd received from the post-man.

What would happen when one of those days, he opened the door to Al, or looked out the window to see Al walking up to his house, trying to push his manifest destiny crap on him again? He couldn't deal with that.

So he'd hidden away in a house so far off from where he'd normally stay, along the outskirts of a particularly small town where he'd hoped that Al wouldn't find him. After all, not even Arthur knew where he was, despite his insistence and his desire to 'protect Matthew'.

That was his first mistake.

So far, the night was turning out pretty ordinarily. The weather had finally relented, the rain having stopped a few hours ago, leaving everything wet, and the air itself heavy with humidity. Matthew had just settled into the night, intent on writing another letter to Al, something that he never intended to send out; he never did send them. He was too afraid of how angry Al would get if he read what Matt had the bravery to only write; Matt scoffed and started scribbling angry lines across the parchment.

He was a coward.

Mumbling about stupid ideas, Matt hunched further over his paper and began to write. Just as he made to underline a particularly vivid description of Al's train of thoughts, a loud bang reverberated through the small building causing Matthew to jump and instead cross out an entire section of his letter.

A curse left his lips as he slowly lifted himself out of his chair, intent on determining just what had made the sound. It couldn't have been someone knocking on the door; it was far too late for that. None of the townspeople came this far out of town to see him, especially not so late. Another bang sounded as he made his way to the front area of the little house, and this time Matthew could tell exactly where the sound came from and his stomach dropped at the thought of it.

Someone was definitely at his door. And only those with business came this late. And he knew the only one who would be looking for him was either Al or Arthur. And Arthur didn't make such loud...knocks.

Al was out there. Matthew could tell. Now that he thought about it, he should have known. He'd had an uneasy feeling all day, like something bad was coming. He'd chalked it up to the weather, but there were a few times he thought he could feel something _tugging, _as if there was something trying to draw him closer.

Hesitantly, he made his way closer to the door and placed one hand on it, intent to be sure that the sound he was hearing was indeed knocking. He held his breath and stilled his entire body, intent on not making any sudden sounds.

"Matthew." Matt quickly drew his hand back, cradling it like he'd been stung from the voice on the other side and sucked in some air as he took slow, careful steps away from the door. _No, he shouldn't be here, not now, not when no one knows where I am...tabernac, I should have told Arthur where I was. _

Too late for that.

"Matthew, I know you're in there...you should let me in, it's going to start raining again. You don't want to leave your neighbour out here, do you? The one who notices you, the one who wants you around?" Matthew swallowed as he let the words sink in. Maybe Al was right. The only other person who bothered asking about him was Arthur, and that was only because he wanted his precious colony kept safe. He didn't care about Matthew, just the land he represented.

He took a step forward.

"C'mon Matt, just unlock the door, I just want to talk. I'm not going to do anything..." Matt considered those words, too. He knew Al fought hard for what he wanted, but it wasn't like Al was going to do anything untoward to him, right? This was the same Al he grew up with, the one who had been developing a hero complex from the beginning.

A few more steps forward and his hand was on the lock.

"Matt, c'monnnn, if I'd wanted in so badly, I would have broken the door down ages ago. You know I could." A small laugh and Matt flicked the lock, and opened the door to let Al in with a small smile. What he saw made him pause. And realize his second big mistake.

He should have remembered how Al could be with words.

Al was nothing like the young colony he remembered. Sure, his hair was still that wonderful sun-blond, his features still sharp and strong, and his eyes still shone bright blue like a clear summer day, but Matt could not have thought he'd ever see those features twisted into something so...insane. Al's eyes were shining with something akin to triumph, dark triumph, as if he'd won the world's greatest treasure. And to Al, he definitely had. He finally found Matthew, he'd be his soon.

Al stepped forward just as Matthew stepped several paces back, his face showing that of panic and fear. Al's face changed to that of mock-hurt.

"You'd run from me when I've seen you for less than a minute? I'm hurt Mattie, I really am." Matt stepped back until he could go no further, his eyes continuously trained on Al, just as Al's eyes were trained on Matt. Matt felt his foot make contact with the wall, and in a split-second decision, Matt took off. He ran through the front hall into the kitchen, his heart pounding from adrenaline and fear; he quickly eyed the area for a possible weapon. Al wasn't here to talk. Since when did Al ever use words? Al always used actions, and Matt didn't want to know what sort of actions Al was thinking of using now.

"Aww, Matt, you running? That's cute. Where are you going to go? You know I'm going to catch you no matter where you end up. I found you here, didn't I?" Matt's heart sunk with the words as his eyes darted around the room, looking for the source of the voice. His hand slowly ran along the counter's surface, finger's brushing along the blade of a knife. Grimacing, Matt let his fingers bend around the handle, lifting the knife slowly from the counter and bringing it closely to his side. He didn't want to harm Al, but he knew that the man creeping around in his house, with that wicked grin, and those manic eyes wasn't the Al he grew up this. This was someone who was hungry for more than Matthew, no, Canada was willing to give.

Carefully, quietly, his breath holding soft and quiet, Matt stepped through the kitchen, around the counter in an attempt to better see the area he had just come running down. Seeing no moving shadows and hearing no footsteps merely put him more on edge. Al was still here, he could feel it. He slowly let himself slide along the wall as he edged down the hallway, intent on keeping his back safe. So intent was Matt on keeping his back from being exposed, that he didn't notice the door to the closet across from him hanging open until he was directly in front of it, and a pair of bright (almost glowing in the darkness) blue eyes were staring at him.

Al rushed at him, slamming him full force into the wall, both hands going to grip Matt's wrists, one of his thumbs roughly rubbing at Matt's wrist, playing with the skin there, dragging up towards the hand that was still tightly trying to clutch onto the knife.

"Now now, Matt, we can't have you hurting yourself, can we? Knives are dangerous!" Chuckling, Al slowly wiggled his fingers in between the ones clinging tightly to the knife, ignoring Matt's slight protest of pain as his nails dug into Matt's palm, blood slowly pooling at the cuts.

"See Matt, what did I tell you? Knives can hurt! You're lucky I wouldn't hurt you though." Matt took this moment to send a glare Al's way, his struggling renewed as the hand holding the knife was unburdened of its object.

"Agh- Al, you're -ng- sort of hurting me right now, don't you think?" Matt questioned with a tug at both of his wrists, but it was no use. Al had always been slightly stronger, and with his new found nationhood, Al was bound to be stronger, what with the combined strength of so many people running through his veins.

"Aww, Matt, I'm only doing this because you ran from me! You had to know this was going to happen, you know? But don't worry; I'm going to make sure that that doesn't happen again." The grip on Matt's wrists tightened, and Matt couldn't help but let a small whine escape as his skin twisted uncomfortably and pinched underneath Al's calloused fingers. He couldn't help his automatic response of turning his head to the side to avoid looking into Al's piercing eyes, couldn't stop the twitching of his body as it tried to escape its hold. Nor could he escape the hitch of breath or the stiffening of his body as Al leaned forward and nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

"Ah- Al what the hell do you think you're doing?" He pulled his head as far away from Al's face as possible, attempting to avoid Al at all costs. He was now kicking his legs every now and then, along with tugging desperately at his hands to free them from Al's iron grip. He didn't want this. He wanted the Al who was giddy and excited, determined but endlessly selfless. Not the one who was fighting him tooth and nail to get what he wanted, without thought for what the other wanted. He didn't realize he was crying until Al made a soft cooing sound.

"Oh c'mon now Matt, it'll be okay, I'm not going to do anything you won't like, trust me!" His hands slowly dragged Matt's arms up along the wall and brought them together so that he could hold both with a single hand, which Matt quickly tried to pull out of, but with a quick squeeze of Al's hand, Matt ceased, his wrist bones grinding uncomfortably up against each other. Al's other hand started roaming softly along his side, fingers draping and drifting under the fabric of Matt's shirt and over the skin that was heated from panic and fear. From there, they slowly popped the buttons of his shirt, exposing a deeply heaving chest that was pale and well toned from an access of log cutting and building. The hand lingered along Matt's nipples, tweaking them and rubbing them between his index finger and thumb, resulting in a gasp and a weak attempt to get away from the hand that was attempting to stimulate Matthew.

All the while, tears slowly fell from Matt's eyes. He didn't want this, he didn't want this, he didn't want this-

"I don't want this!" The fingers paused in their rubbing, Al's eyes widening as Matthew let the tears fall down his cheeks unrestrained.

"Al, please, don't do this, you don't want to, I know what you want but this isn't i-mfff!" Matthew's attempt at a plead was cut off as Al smashed his own lips to his, moaning under the touch as his tongue licked along the seam of Matt's mouth, relishing in the feeling of lips that were soft, far softer than his own but chapped and dry from Matthew always biting them. Unfortunately for Al, the kiss didn't last long as Matt tore his face away and looked to the side, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breath. He sagged as he realized that this was _exactly_ what Al wanted; he wanted Matthew. Not just Canada, not just the land. He wanted Matthew. Body and spirit. And Matt wasn't going to let him have it if he could help it. Lifting his head up, he fixed his eyes on Al's and glared through his tears.

"Dammit Al if you think I'm just going to- to give in like this, then you've got another thing coming!" Al merely let loose a laugh that almost seemed like more of a giggle, but the laughter quickly stopped when he once again swooped down to envelope Matt's lips in a kiss. Matt turned his head away again, intent on making this as hard as possible for Al. That was, at least, until Al's grip on his wrists tightened even more, and his knees started pushing up against him, one shoving roughly between his legs. A whine escaped his mouth as Al's other hand grabbed his face roughly and forced him to make eye contact with the other.

"Matt, I really don't want to hurt you, but if you're going to make this difficult, then I'll have no choice." Grinning at the defiant glare Matt sent at him even from his trapped position only aroused Al more. He slowly let his face get closer to Matt's until they were nose to nose, Matt going cross-eyed from keeping eye-contact, but he was determined to make sure Al knew this was not wanted. Al shifted slightly, his face moving off centre until his mouth hovered over one of Matt's eyes, where he leaned in and kissed the eyelid that instinctively shut at the sudden presence of Al's mouth. He licked along the edge of Matt's eyelid, enjoying the salty taste of tears that Matt had been letting fall freely. He slowly began to kiss along the tear lines going down his face, repeating the action for the other eye as well. He stepped back and admired his work, Matt's eyes both shut from wariness of a repeat performance and mouth opened slightly from breathing too hard. Al saw his chance, and he took it, once again pressing his lips firmly against Matt's.

A small noise of protest burst from Matt's mouth, even as it snapped shut from the lips that were now placed over his own. Growling into Matt's mouth, Al decided to change tactics, even as he continually swiped at Matt's lips with his own tongue, loving the taste that was purely Matthew; sweet and tangy like the first bite of a crisp apple. His hand that held Matt's head in place slowly lowered to his neck where it clenched lightly, causing a hitch in Matt's own breath, but his mouth still refused to open; Al felt a small snort of annoyance from Matt's nose.

So he thought he could win like that, did he? Al chuckled and pulled back, his hand still tightening along Matt's neck.

"You try to escape this time, Matt, and I'll make sure you don't wake up for a good long while." The flash of panic Al saw go through Matt's eyes was pleasure and admittance for him, and when a small nod and the noticeable tenseness of Matt's muscles ceased, Al let his other hand release Matt's wrists.

Matt twitched and immediately started grappling with the arm that held him against the wall at his neck, and Al merely sighed, tightening his grip ever so slightly. The garbled gasp that escaped Matt's lips did nothing to dissuade Al; in fact, he liked the sound.

"Mattie, you should know by now that you can't stop me from doing this. Give it up; you're only prolonging the inevitable." When Matt's nails started scratching and cutting at Al's arm, he growled and tightened again, nearly completely cutting off Matt's breathing.

"A-Al...I-I can't...breathe...A-Al!" Al merely levelled a solid glare at Matt's hands, which attempted a few more scratches at Al's arm before falling limply to Matt's side. Nodding in satisfaction, Al loosened his grip enough that Matt could breathe again, but tight enough to restrict him from making any sudden moves. Al once again moved in and kissed Matt, this time with the intention of getting further than before. His free hand began stroking Matt's face first, smudging the tears that were once again flowing, down passed his neck and to his nipples, where he once again began rubbing and pinching at them, relishing in the tenseness he felt return to Matt's body and the small grunt he heard from the depth of Matt's chest.

Finished with the chest, Al knew there was one thing that was sure to get him what he wanted. His hand left Matt's chest, and smiled against Matt's lips, who looked back at him angrily. Without further consideration, Al placed his hand solidly over Matthew's crotch and being viciously rubbing circles into the fabric. The reaction was instantaneous.

Matt's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened to let out a deep moan from the unexpected stimulation. Al took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside Matthew's mouth, exploring every area, licking the front of his teeth, fighting with the other's tongue, sliding it as far back as he possibly could down the other's throat. All the while Matt was trying not to lose himself in the ministrations of Al's mouth, his tongue, and more distractingly, his hand, moving over and over again, pressing harder and harder into his crotch. He didn't want this, but he was losing himself to the feelings because Al knew _exactly _where to touch, where to rub, where to lick –

And then it was gone.

The pressure left his crotch, and Al pulled away from Matt. Matt almost – _almost _– whined from the loss of heat but managed to hold it in at the last moment. He looked to Al with half lidded eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was almost enjoying this.

"Ah ah ah, Mattie, if I knew any better, I'd say you wanted this..." Matt grimaced and pushed away, shoving himself further into the wall, trying to get away from Al, because he shouldn't like this- he shouldn't be letting Al win. But Al just grinned and removed his hand from Matt's neck, sliding up behind his head where he let his fingers run softly through Matt's wavy blond hair. Softly, at least, until he grabbed the hair, held it tight and pulled back so that Matt's neck was exposed.

Matt couldn't help the small grunt of pain that he let out as Al pulled at his hair, nor could he stop the light, airy gasp when Al's mouth started roaming over his neck, pulling at the skin and leaving small little suckling marks.

"Ah-Al, please-" Al's other hand quickly rose and cupped Matt's mouth, preventing further interruptions as he continued his work on Matthew's neck. Matthew's arms rose and Al tensed, expecting a full on push away from him, but was surprised (and very pleased) when the hands were placed, open palmed against his chest and a very weak amount of pressure was placed against him. The fingers on Matt's hands began curling into Al's shirt as Al increased the suckling of Matthew's neck, turning it into more of a biting sensation. Matt let out a small moan behind Al's hand, still fighting internally with himself, wanting and not wanting all at the same time.

"Now everyone is going to know you're mine Matt...they'll know that they can't touch you. That Matthew Williams belongs to Alfred F Jones..."

When Al finally pulled away, he looked on in satisfaction at both the marks he'd left on Matthew's neck and at the look on Matthew's face; the wanting and desire of Matthew for Al fighting against the repulsion and anger of Canada to America. Al didn't wait to see the end result, he merely grabbed Matt around the waist and threw him over his shoulder, a joking 'heave-ho' escaping his lips.

"Al- enough! Please, stop just stop-" Al rolled his eyes and ignored Matt's pleads for him to stop, because after all, who wants it when they're in the middle of it, then doesn't want it when he's not doing it? His grin only grew when he felt Matthew's fists start beating on his back, not even half as hard as Matt could normally punch. Al could tell that Matthew's desire was beating over Canada's repulsion. Al knew Matt wanted this, he just needed him to see it.

Making his way to Matt's bedroom, Al unceremoniously dumped Matt onto the bed, who, surprised for a moment, tried to scurry off of it, but Al didn't give him the chance. Grabbing both of Matt's legs, Al pulled him onto the bed until he was laid out flat, his arms continuously flailing, attempting to grab onto something, anything to get away from Al. Smiling, Al pulled himself quickly onto the bed so that he was straddling Matthew, who froze in all of his movements to watch Al. Al merely grinned as he removed his own shirt, not intending to give Matt much of a show but doing so anyway. And Al could tell Matt was enjoying this, if the eyes that were roaming across his features had anything to say for it.

"I know you like what you see, Mattie, but just wait until you get a look at the whole package. You're in for a treat." Matthew flushed, his entire face turning red and he looked away, at anything but Al's chest, the tanned, curved, and well toned chest that he just wanted to run his fingers along over and over again-

"C'mon, Mattie, I know you're aching for all of this...just give in, you know you want to." Matthew turned back to level a glare at Al, but found he couldn't when he looked into sincere blue eyes.

And suddenly, Matt wasn't so scared anymore. He could see Al, the Al he'd grown up with, somewhere in those eyes. It was like this madness at the beginning had never happened.

With shaking fingers, Matthew started rubbing at Al's chest, who simply closed his eyes in satisfaction.

"Ah, yeah Mattie, c'mon, you know what to do next..." The fingers froze, and Al opened his eyes, glaring at Matt, who suddenly looked apprehensive, almost angry. A growl escaped Al's throat.

"Dammit Mattie, show some backbone! You know what you want, so take it!" When Matt did nothing except pull away, another defiant glare on his face (why was he denying this so much?), Al simply scooted forward a bit so his crotch was closer to Matt's mouth, and he quickly pulled his own pants down, his already hard cock bouncing free of its confines. Al settled a blank look on Matt, who was looking straight ahead as if Al wasn't even there.

"Get to it Mattie, you know what I want. Don't do it, and this is going to hurt a lot more than it needs to." A few more seconds of waiting and Matthew finally caved, leaning forward and giving the head a tentative lick. Al moaned from the touch, bucking forward and causing his cock to brush against Matt's face, leaving a small trail of precum glistening across his cheek.

"Oh fuck Mattie, you look so good like that...c'mon now, you know what you have to do..." Matthew swallowed and leaned forward some more, placing his hands on the edge of Al's hips, and brought his mouth over the tip of Al's cock. He started by just moving his head up and down his shaft, trying to zone out of everything, but soon, too soon, he felt his senses being overly affected and he couldn't ignore the sensations anymore.

He could taste Al's precum dripping off his cock and into his mouth, down his throat. He could feel Al's head, his length, and his foreskin rubbing against his tongue and his teeth as he moved his head up and down along Al's cock. He could hear the slurping sound he made as he took Al in and out of his mouth, his pace increasing ever so slightly. And the sound of Al moaning as Matthew gave him head was almost too much, because Matt was starting to like this again; he was enjoying the sounds he was causing Al to make.

So much so, that he changed strategies. He started sucking harder, and hollowing his cheeks, making the area Al's cock was fucking even smaller. He ran his teeth gently over the length, then continued by grazing Al's length with his teeth, followed by a soft hum that reverberated all the way along Al's leaking cock. Continuing the humming, Matt got the response he wanted. Al let out one of the loudest moans yet, thrusting hard into Matt's mouth, so hard that Matt nearly gagged, only just managing to relax enough to let Al go and fuck his mouth.

And so Al did. He started thrusting and holding Matt's head, pulling back and slamming forward with enough pressure that Matt's nose was buried in Al's pubic hair, and then out so just the tip of his penis was in Matt's mouth. A few more erratic thrusts in and out of Matt's mouth and Al came undone, coming in Matt's mouth with a deep groan, leaning over Matt's head as he did. Matt did gag at this point, not expecting the bitter, salty mixture to flow so freely into his mouth. He swallowed instinctively, taking as much as he could but yet some remained, dribbling out of his mouth from the corners of his lips. When Al finally pulled back and looked at Matt, all sweaty and breathless, he nearly moaned at the sight.

"Damn Mattie, you're good, and you looks so fuckable right now, with my cum leaking out of your mouth like that...but don't worry, I'm just getting started." Matt grimaced and made to wipe his mouth off, unbelieving that he was enjoying this (he was starting to realize he wanted it, Matthew wanted it, and wasn't that what was important? Canada had nothing to do with this, this was just Matt and Al), but Al grabbed his hand and held it down, shaking his head with a small grin.

"Oh no, I want you to stay like that as long as you can, you've got me nearly coming again at the site of you." Grinning wider, Al shuffled down and placed his own hands on the edge of Matthew's pants, who at this point, looked up with a look in his eyes that were a mixture of annoyance and desire.

Al grinned. Matt had finally caved. He wanted this now, he wanted a good fucking, and that's exactly what Al was going to give him. Al made to pull Matt's pants down, but ended up just smacking Matt's thigh roughly, resulting in a surprised gasp from the submissive blonde's lips.

"C'mon now Mattie, give me a hand here, why don't you? You're making me do all the damn work." Matt's eyes merely widened in disbelief; he'd been doing all the work? He wasn't the one who just gave a blow job!

Grunting, Matt raised his hips up slightly to the delight of Al, who quickly tightened his hold on Matthew's pants and pulled them off in one smooth movement, revealing a semi-hard cock. Al let out a little tut of annoyance at this.

"Well now, we can't have this, can we?" Grinning, Al placed his hand loosely around Matt's cock and began running his hand up and down it slowly, squeezing his hand ever so slightly at the top. Matthew's eyes clenched shut, and his hand came to his face, covering the blush that was starting to burn through his cheeks. He bit his hand to stop from moaning, but Al quickly pulled it down and patted it.

"I want to make you scream my name Mattie, c'mon now. Moan for me." As Al said this, he gave a strong tug to Matt's cock, successfully resulting in a rather loud moan from Matthew, who bucked his hips up into Al's hand. Al's grin widened as Matt did so, and so he increased the speed of his hand-job, bringing Matt closer to the edge, and Al could tell he was close, his hips were thrusting erratically, into the pulls of Al's hand, and the little keening sounds coming from Matt's mouth was proof enough.

"Ah- Al, I'm gonna – ahh – Al please-", Al grinned as Matt begged for release, but he wasn't going to give Matt the pleasure just yet. He released his hold on Matt's cock, who almost screamed at the loss. Chest rising heavily and quickly, Matt managed to lift his head and look questioningly to Al.

"Relax babe, you'll feel so much better soon..." With that said, Al reached over the bed to his jacket that he'd discarded earlier and pulled out a small bottle of scented oil from one of the pockets. Straightening out, he grinned and de-corked the bottle and began to liberally coat a few of his fingers with the stuff before he took his clean hand and used it to spread Matt's legs apart, who looked on to Al, half-lidded violet eyes pools of lust and desire.

"Al, hurry it up, please..." Those simple words were music to his ears, and without further ado, Al took one oil coated finger and started rubbing it against Matthew's entrance. Matthew gasped and lifted his hips slightly, pushing up against Al's finger who merely chuckled and slowly eased in the first finger. Matt groaned and shut his eyes in discomfort, suddenly wondering if this sort of thing was worth it. Hadn't he not wanted this a short while ago?

Al grimaced as Matt's entrance clenched around his finger, but he did not relent, instead choosing to start wiggling his finger around inside (quickly derailing Matt's hesitance in continuing), meanwhile his other hand started rubbing soothing circles on Matt's thigh.

"Babe, it's okay, just relax...relax..." Matthew barely heard him over his own thoughts, his own heavy breathing, but he tried. He tried to ignore the probing finger and relax, and soon enough the feeling wasn't so terrible anymore, and he was starting to enjoy the penetration.

"Hahh, okay, I- I'm fine..." Grinning, Al thrust his finger a few times more before adding a second finger. Matt's entrance re-clenched and Al continued his mantra of calming Matt down as he began a scissoring motion with his two fingers to further stretch Matt out. Finally, after Matt relaxed once more, Al added the third and final finger, which caused Matt to gasp and let out a pain filled groan, his hands clenching at the fabric under his fingers.

Al continued his probing, intent on making sure Matt knew this was not for nothing; Al was going to make Matt feel fucking amazing. Twisting his fingers and pushing as far as he could, Al finally pushed up against something that felt somewhat spongy, and then he knew he'd hit Matthew's prostate when he felt his entrance re-clench and the moan Matt let out was one of the sexiest he'd ever heard.

"Ahh- Al, there, please, again!" Matt didn't care that he'd been against this before – no that was wrong – Canada was, but not Matthew – Matthew only hoped that it was the same way for Al, that it was Al with him right now, and not America.

Unaware of Matt's thoughts, Al pushed again into Matt's prostate, pleased to hear another one of Matt's moans and to feel Matt thrust upwards into Al's hand, pushing his fingers further into his own hole. A few more quick thrusts and Al pulled out, leaving Matt panting heavily and looking rather dazed.

"Don't worry Mattie, the best part is next." Al quickly slathered his own cock in oil and positioned himself in front of Matt's entrance, which still looked well stretched. Matt groaned as he felt the tip of Al's cock touch his entrance and he thrust upwards, attempting to get more of the heat that Al's cock was promising.

"Al...hurry up and fuck me, please, I can't wait anymore!" Al grinned at these words and nodded, and began to slowly ease himself into Matt's tight entrance. He stopped for a moment when he heard a pained whine leave Matt's lips, but he felt a small thrust from Matthew urging him to continue, so he did.

He pushed in, slower than he wanted because fuck it was hard not to just pound into Matthew when he looked like this, but the pain that he was causing Matthew was the only thing that stopped him. Finally, after what seemed like eons to him, he was fully sheathed inside Matthew, who was now panting and groaning from the feeling of being completely filled so intimately by Al. Al leaned closer to lay a kiss onto Matthew's lips, who leaned forward eagerly to bring Al closer and seal their lips together. Surprised but pleased, Al licked along Matt's lips who opened willingly them this time, allowing Al to explore his mouth more. Matt groaned and opened his mouth further, bringing his hips down so he was pushing on Al's cock, wanting, desiring the heat and fullness that Al was providing.

Moaning at the feeling, Al knew he couldn't wait anymore. He pulled out of Matthew to just the tip, then thrust in hard and fast until he was balls deep into Matthew, who gasped and moaned from the sudden stimulation. He pulled out and thrust in continuously with such vigour that he was pushing Matthew further up the bed from the solid fucking he was receiving. Matt couldn't hold himself anymore, he just opened his mouth and moaned from the overwhelming pleasure he now felt as Al thrust in and out of his hole, just barely making contact with his prostate. His hands clenched and unclenched into the fabric, and he found himself wanting more, wanting Al to go deeper. With that thought, Matt lifted his legs from the bed and wrapped them around Al's waist pulling himself closer to him as Al's thrusting continued.

"Fuck, Mattie, you feel so good, I – I need you..." Matthew nodded as he felt Al pull out again, clenching his eyes shut as he felt Al continue his vicious pace, the pain-pleasure combination driving shocks of desire through his system. Moaning at the feeling, Matt wrapped his arms around Al's shoulders and let Al pull him up from the bed so that he was almost sitting in Al's lap, his hole sliding further down along Al's cock, something that caused a low, guttural moan to escape his lips right beside Al's ear.

Al held Matt close and began shallowly thrusting upwards so that Matt was still being fucked, but his thoughts were more directed to the neck that was lying close to his mouth. Al chose to once again make use of his mouth to ravish the neck, teeth pulling and pinching at the skin to create more marks on Matthew's otherwise clear skin. And he loved the sounds Matt made as he fucked him, as he bit and suckled his skin – he knew the sensations Matt was getting were overwhelming him – if the loud moans Matt were now making were any indicator.

Matthew couldn't even think at this point. All he could do was focus on the feeling of pleasure from his ass to the suckling of his neck; he wanted it all, he wanted more. It was with that thought that he tilted his head and whispered a phrase into Al's ear, something that almost made Al come at the mere thought.

"I ahh- want to scream your name Ahh-Al, make me scream."

So Al had quickly stopped his task of marking Matt's skin, instead choosing to lay down so that Matt was straddling him, a look of pure bliss on his face as he slid even further down Al's cock, seated so perfectly above Al.

"You wanted it babe, you got it."

Al grinned up at him and placed both hands on his hips, pulling Matt up so that he was nearly devoid of Al's cock (and Matt had whined, _whined_ in need and desire to be refilled), then pulled him back down onto his own cock with such force that Matt was almost completely sitting on Al, completely filled by him.

Matt saw nothing but white, his mouth open in a silent scream from the pleasure of being filled so suddenly and fully. It was completely overwhelming, the feeling of Al's cock pulsing inside of him as his own entrance clenched around it.

He loved the feeling of being filled so completely by Al; how could he have not wanted it before? He didn't know. He loved the feeling of Al lifting him up by his thighs and pulling him back down again so roughly, he loved the feeling of Al's cock so precisely hitting his prostate that he could no longer see from the flashes of white flitting across his eyesight.

Faster Al went, pulling and pushing Matt along his cock hard and powerful, loving the tightness of Matt's hole, the clenching feeling he'd get when Matt was fully sitting on him, and then to the sounds Matt would make, from a long drawn out moan to the quick gasps of 'ah-ah-ah' as he thrust him faster and faster, hard from the lust he was feeling at claiming Matt as his own.

Finally, with a particularly hard thrust downwards, Matt got his wish; Al connected hard and solidly with his prostate, resulting in an overwhelming amount of pleasure to spread through his body.

"_A-Alfred!" _Al grinned as Matt began moaning out his name at every thrust, at every connection with his prostate, the visible shaking of Matt's body as he was well and thoroughly fucked causing Al to moan out in unison.

Soon, far too soon, Matt could feel himself getting to the point where he knew he would cum; there was a coil like heat and he could feel it getting ready to snap. He placed a hand on Al's chest, his eyes opening, hazed with lust.

"Ah- Al, I'm gonna-I'm cl-ahh-nnng- I'm close-" Al merely grinned and raised Matthew almost completely off of his cock, before pulling down harder and faster than he'd done before, his cock buried fully into Matthew once more, resulting in a long drawn out moan as Matt finally came undone completely.

"Ahhh- _Alfred_!" Moaning out as his own milky white fluid leaked from his cock, splashing his chest and Al's, his vision went white from the overwhelming sensations he could feel, from his overly abused hole to the feeling of Al still thrusting inside him, trying to reach his own completion.

As vision returned to Matt, he felt himself being raised up and down still, small grunting noises escaping Al's lips as he was continually fucked – so he began to help Al along by clenching his hole around Al's cock as Al pulled up, and relaxing completely as he thrust down. Even as raw and fresh as his fucking felt, he was enjoying the increased sensation of Al fucking his hole so mercilessly, moaning and calling out Al's name as he helped him reach completion.

And it did the trick, for Al came a few moments later, his seed coating the insides of Matthew and filling him completely, more than he thought possible. Al breathed out and continued to shallowly thrust into Matthew, wanting to see the look on his face for a few moments more; the look of Al fucking him, being so completely owned by Al.

Finally, he pulled out of Matthew, who collapsed next to him and continued to breathe heavily, still coming off the high of sex. Al sat up and looked towards Matthew, sweating and panting, his cum leaking lewdly out of Matt's still partly stretched hole; something that Al took great pleasure in. He lied back down and pulled Matthew closer, his fingers lightly grazing Matt's hole again, who jumped and let out a small gasp, but seemed to enjoy it, for he started pressing up against the hand, which Al took as a good sign and started sliding his finger in and out of Matt's hole again, enjoying the small gasps and groans from Matthew's mouth as his nerves were re-stimulated.

Al grinned and held Matthew closer as he continued his teasing of Matt's hole, whispering soft words into Matt's hair.

You're mine Mattie, all mine. And no one can take that away."


End file.
